


You Make Me Feel...

by VyKa21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, F/F, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Lemon, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Weasley twins are up to no good, crossposted on Wattpad under the same name, or maybe it is good, slight OOC Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21
Summary: Basically an AU oneshot where the twins try to make a match, Fred isn't dead, and Luna's.... well, Luna.Where does that leave Harpies' player Ginny Weasley?OR,Luna saves Ginny. From what, I really don't know.a/n : my first mature fic, go easy on me! :>
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Make Me Feel...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-- First things first; I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters related to the series, the right solely belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only borrow them to show others how I picture that world in my head.
> 
> A/N- Voila! an AU; Fred's not dead... For those who skipped reading the Tags, this is a Femslash[GIRL X GIRL] fanfic, so if you don't have the ability to appreciate beauty in relationships like those, I suggest you to give this one a miss, 'cause this is not your cup of tea. Secondly, this is LEMON, i.e, contains a SEXUAL SCENE, so if you read, its at your own risk. I've highlighted the beginning and end of that scene, though, so if you want to skip that part, be my guest.
> 
> Now, if you're still here, read on!!!

Luna Lovegood was walking down the cobbled path of Diagon Alley, her blue-green striped Mary Janes pattering softly on the rough walkway. She lifted her arm to check her watch; quarter to 10 pm. Merlin, it was late. Her last stop was at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which thankfully closed at 10. She could still make it, as long as the Plimgimees did not interrupt her.

George was just packing away some of the display when the bell on the front door jingled, signalling the arrival of a potential customer. A very late potential customer. He was tired, but for the sake of business he plastered a cheery smile on his face and emerged from the nearly-empty rows, '' Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, how can I be of servi..... Oh Luna, its you!'' George's exclamation brought another redhead running out of the back door. ''Luuunnnaaa!! I am so sorry I forgot to send your order of Plum-Regrowing Pustules and Migraine Mints, the owls were exhausted from the trips they had to make and there was an influx of rude customers today; it slipped my mind and I...'' The hurricane was stopped by a candy floating near its mouth, which ultimately popped in. 

''Breathe Fred, I'm not going to hex you for a small thing like this... I'll leave that for Ginny. Can I get my order now?''

''Courshe, righ' 'way,'' Fred mumbled around the candy while rummaging through a still-littered worktable. The candy was good. ''Where's Ginny?'' Luna inquired in that airy voice of hers.

''She's in the shower upstairs, been there for a while actually,''

'' Ever since she volunteered to test a new product for us. To us, the result seemed fine,''

'' But there seems to be some kind of side-effect she's not telling us.''

''Maybe its a girl thing.'' Both twins solemnly concluded, then after sharing a quick look, burst into matching smiles. Remarkably they looked innocent this time. ''Will you go check up on her for us?''

Luna appeared to contemplate for a moment, a lost look glazed her crystal blue eyes, but then she nodded. ''Sure. I wanted to see her anyways. But tell me, what was the test product?'' 

Both twins looked a little red in the face while they simultaneously muttered 'lust potion' under their breaths. Well, Luna thought. At least they have the decency to look ashamed.

She took pity on them and just patted their heads, like a master patting a pet dog who looked sorry about breaking bone china crockery, and made her way upstairs.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Ginny Weasley has always been a girl with a sharp tongue and a temper as fiery as her hair. But right now, this particular witch was seething with rage. How dare those pestering pair of twins give her, their own baby sister, an untested lust potion with a side-effect more problematic than the potion itself?! Oh, right. She VOLUNTEERED, didn't she? And now she was being cruelly rewarded for her moment of noble sacrifice by a bunch of large rashes in places difficult to reach and embarrassing to ask someone else to help with. Just fucking great.

As she was getting up to make another attempt at getting the ointment out of the mirror cabinet without jostling herself too much, her brother's too-long robe trapped underneath her foot slipped, causing her to nearly fall backwards, if it were not for a pair of arms catching her.

Ginny first and foremost felt the pain emanating from her rashes, causing her to squeeze her eyes and grit her teeth so as to not cry out. The next thing she felt was that the person holding her was wearing green and black checkered robes with a thick border of startlingly bright blue. Weird. Which could only mean...

''Ginny, dear are you alright?'' A dreamy voice next to her ear caused her to shiver and then suddenly squeak indignation as she realized she wearing nothing but a robe. 

''Good heavens, Luna! Could you for once not startle the living daylights out of me?'' Ginny cried, still getting accustomed to seeing her bizarre friend standing there, serenely unaffected by her predicament.

''But you already knew it was me behind you before I even said a word. Then why would you get startled?'' Luna asked with seemingly genuine confusion. Ginny just huffed in response. Damn Ravenclaw.

''Come now, tell me where are your rashes? I'll help you with the ointment.'' Luna said sweetly, ignoring Ginny's slowly reddening face. '' How did you..'' ''Fred 'n' George,'' was Luna's curt response. Ginny groaned. She was going to kill those damn mirror images.

Ginny felt more than saw a levitating charm being cast on her, which led her out of the bathroom and slowly placed her on the spare bed her brothers had given her. Then, without a word of warning, ropes shot out of Luna's wand, tying up Ginny's hands and feet such that she could comfortably keep her hands behind her head and her legs could spread apart. So Luna was anticipating my embarrassment, the clever minx. Her legs naturally did that after the initial hesitation because they provided some relief to the rashes, yes, which were quite conveniently on her labia and inner thighs. What luck, right?

Sure, she expected Luna to be brazen about such a thing and get right down to applying the ointment, but she certainly didn't expect her to start poking and prodding with a finger. ''Luna, what the hell are you..!''

''Shush,'' Luna said so harshly that Ginny was scared of the consequences of not doing as asked. So she just bore the annoyance and increasing sexual frustration with very un-Weasley-like patience. Just when she thought she was going to literally die out of just staying still, Ginny felt Luna stop with the poking. She resisted the urge to sigh, but ended up sighing anyway because of the sweet relief the ointment gave to her irritated skin. After the meticulous application, Ginny heard the blonde mumble some melodic chant and the sharp swish of her wand, after which she felt numb in her nether regions. She tried to look down from her crooked position and caught sight of her pale spotless thighs and smooth, rash-free labia. ''Oh, thank you ever so much Luna! You're the best,'' she added, rubbing her thighs and grinning widely on getting no discomfort. Luna just beamed at her.

Then suddenly Ginny's smile turned lopsided and then dissolved into a frown. Luna cocked her head in question. ''The pain and the rashes are gone... but I can't feel anything down there.. It feels unnatural....'' Ginny replied, sounding a wee bit afraid. 

Luna's expression darkened, as did her eyes, which now bore into Ginny's honey-streaked coffee orbs. Ginny felt guilty for even mentioning it. Then Luna smirked. Ginny gulped. Luna bent forward, leaning onto the bed with her placed on either side of the still partially bound Ginny. ''You want to feel something down there?'' She asked in a voice a good two octaves lower than her usual pitch. Deep blue staring into honeyed coffee.

\------[SMUT SCENE]------

''Ye-es.. '' Ginny replied thoughtlessly. And before she could react, Ginny felt something wet and hot probing her folds. Luna's tongue, her decelerating brain supplied as moan after moan was ripped from her lips, Luna showing no sign of mercy. She teased her, kissing and sucking and even nipping at her folds every now and then, driving Ginny mad with lust. And she knew it wasn't the potion taking effect; it was washed away from her system a long while back. No potion could compete with this euphoria.

Luna's tongue gave a hard, teasing flick to Ginny's clit, which proved to be the last straw for Ms. Firecracker Weasley. With all the litheness of a Quidditch player, she flung aside the clumsy bit of rope around her wrists, and flipped both of them over, with Luna looking rather smug on her back. Ginny, more impatient than ever, made short work of her vibrant robes, on to reveal a pair of orange underwear. She must have looked utterly flabbergasted, because Luna just shrugged her shoulder as if to say, 'Don't tell me you didn't expect it.' Ginny stared a moment longer, then rolled her eyes and proceeded to bruise Luna's lips with searing kisses and ferocious bites, the blonde letting out an occasional moan amidst her sighs. 

Ginny peppered Luna's pale skin with hickeys of varying shades of red, drawing the sweet torture out in every sensitive spot she could find. The normally unruffled and composed blonde was now reduced to a writhing mess, throwing her head back and keening so wantonly that Ginny faintly tried to remember if they had cast a silencing spell or not. Well, screw it, She thought as she felt Luna's slim fingers resuming what her tongue had been doing a while back, going as far as entering her teasingly, only to dodge back out. It was too much.

''Lu-una-ah.. just do it...'' And the redhead could have cried out at the sheer bliss of Luna's fingers, first two, then three, caressing... no, attacking her insides with ferocity. Luna's mouth on hers was only why she didn't. Ginny decided to return the favor, and soon there were two bodies, naked and glistening with sweat writhing against each other. Both were moaning each others name, whispering endearments and gripping hair wildly, till at last with loud cries of each other's names, both women came down from their high, in an entangled mess of heavy limbs and drained consciousness. 

\------[END OF SMUT SCENE]------

The moonlight peeking through the curtains was probably the only witness to a hastily whispered confession of, '' Thank you for this."

"Mmm?"

"I can feel again Luna." A giggle,followed by a sigh. "After the war I've been numb... But with you, I feel happy, not just content.... and its something only you manage to do for me. Will you...." There's hesitation. Then a pale thumb brushes over faded freckles; soothing, encouraging.  
"Will you stay by my side, so I never forget how to feel again? I promise to cherish you, your presence and importance in my life for as long as you'll let me.'' The blonde's answering kiss meant a hell lot more to the confessor than any verbal reply. You could take back words, but you can't take back the emotion in physical affection. Ginny knew her skill and often luck saved her from Bludgers in a Quidditch match against Puddlemere United or the Trunthill Tornadoes, but being blessed with this angelic savior was probably the work of powers much higher than luck and fate.

And she was right. For what greater power could land her with rashes, sexual frustration, confidence issues and a gorgeous girlfriend but for her demonic twin brothers? She might land them a Bat-Bogey Hex or two, but might also gift them new broom models from the Holyhead Harpies' supply spares for the last thing. Who wouldn't want someone like Luna Lovegood, after all.

\--'---~~~---'-- 

They swept away the last of the dirty clothes into the laundry with their wands, and quietly exited the room, shutting the door softly so as to not disturb the sleeping couple, now bathed with some cleaning spells and covered in a quilt. Then turning to each other and exchanging soft looks with matching exhausted grins, they whispered 'mischief managed' and piled onto their own bed. Matchmaking is tiresome business.

What?

Who said twin pranksters can't be matchmakers too?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there any typos, or if there is something I can improve on; it's my first lemon/smut fic! Suggestions, comments and criticism are equally welcome.
> 
> Thank You for reading!
> 
> xo, Vy~


End file.
